warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grenadier Guards of Alsace
Regiments of highly disciplined and trained men and women, the Britton Grenadiers march forward into the thick of battle, to serve as the 'frontline' of a campaign for other regiments to fight around, fall back to and support. As the regiments of Grenadiers comprise mostly of infantry and small Artillery groups, they rely on the support of other specialist regiments to fulfil other combat roles, such as Airborne and Mechanised. Most would consider their charges suicidal rather than courageous, just never let a Britton hear you say that. History Brittonia is a planet that was an unauthorised colonisation sometime between the 25th and 30th millennium, by refuges trying to forge a new life away from the rapidly changing and degrading Imperium. When they crash landed on the planet, the ship was stripped and used in building the foundations of a new colony, unfortunately due to the crash, technology went backwards for them and they were reduced to using primitive wepaons, such swords and spear. Black powder was discovered sometime during the Emperor's reunification of mankind, although the planet was never found, the Brittons continued to fight in a bloody civil war using the pike and shot tactics of 18th Century Earth. The term 'Grenadier' was created during these times, it was titled to the largest, strongest and most disciplined men of the rank and file, they were expected to march into combat, fire multiple volleys then charge with bayonets. Ultimately this became the norm for combat, with all soldiers being referred to as a 'Grenadier'. First contact between Brittonia and the Imperium was hard at first, the Britton's had just started to recover from the civil war and furthermore Brittons didn't speak either High or Low Gothic but rather an entirely different language called Gallic by the natives. High Gothic did exist though, in the form of the local priests and missionaries, and it was by a stroke of luck that the native Brittons worshipped a deity known to them as the 'God-Emperor' and that someday he and his disciples would come down to uplift the Brittons to fight at his side, thus it was easier for the Imperium to accept their religion, and not resort to violence for religious reasons. When the Brittons joined the Imperium of mankind, the combat doctrine changed only slightly to accommodate the change in technology, and within 4 Britton stellar years, 3 regiments of Britton Grenadiers had been raised and sent to fight in the Imperium's wars. Sex The armies of Brittonia are open to all sexes, all are equal in the eyes of the God-Emperor, although there is a significantly lack of females in the army. Culture Brittons tread on a thin line between Abhuman and Human. Due to the nature of Brittonia, the Brittons bodies adapted, the higher than average gravity on the planet caused their bones to become thicker and stronger and for muscles to develop early in childhood. The air on Brittonia is also very thin so a Brittons lungs are larger than normal and the intake of oxygen is almost 80% more efficient than that of a normal human. Brittons are a very martial people, their culture revolves around war, contests of strength are commonplace and even sport contains some form of combat. They worship a deity known as the 'God-Emperor', the Imperial Cult has dubbed the worship as non-heretical as the Britton texts and Scriptures are almost identical to the Imperial Cults. While all Brittons are by law required to learn Low Gothic, with certain positions requiring High Gothic, Gallic is still widely used, and within Regiments, Low Gothic is almost never used. Organisation The regiments of Brittonia are unique as that they are mostly infantry regiments, almost no organic or mechanized vehicles are used during combat, with field artillery being small in numbers. Specialist weapons consist primarily of explosive ordnances. Each regiment consists of a minimum of 100,000 men, with regiments being reinforced after they return home. In the Regiments of the Britton Grenadiers, every man is a Grenadier first, rank second and it is not uncommon to see the Brigadier General at the front of a charge. A squad within a regiment consists of 20 Grenadiers, including a Sergeant and Corporal, and 20 squads form a Column, 5 Columns make a Companie,5 Companies make a Platoon, 5 Platoons make a Battalion and 10 Battalions make a Regiment. High Command Ranks * Brigadier General Regimental Officer Ranks * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant NCO Ranks * Warrant Officer * Sergeant-Major * Sergeant Grenadier Ranks * Corporal * Soldat (Private) * Bombardier (Artillery) * Gunner(Artillery) Tactical Doctrine If one was to analyse the tactical doctrine of the Brittonia Grenadiers, one would think they used the self sacrificial nature of the Death Korp of Krieg, combined with the disciplined and steel will of the Mordian Iron Guard. One would not be far off, although Brittons have been fighting this way for millions of years against each other, it is no less an amazing sight to see thousands of large, burly men advancing upon their enemy with bayonets raised and without fear in their eyes. In campaigns where the Brittons have been assigned, they are generally attached with specialist regiments, such as Armoured or Airborne. Brittonia regiments rely on a mass of numbers, shock and awe tactics and artillery barrages, and in most cases are the distraction so other Imperial Guard Regiments such as an Airborne can make breakthroughs and establish footholds. The Discipline of a Britton is legendary, and the executing of lower ranks by officers is non-existent, as Brittons believe in following the order to the letter, no matter what type of order. Marching to war in ornate uniforms, each man is a professionally trained soldier and killer, dedicated to the service of the God-Emperor. Notable Engagements Notable Regiments 53rd Britton Grenadiers - The 53rd Britton Grenadiers are noted for their engagements against the Tau Empire. The mass charges caused shock and awe amongst Tau ranks who were ill prepared for the close combat efficiency of the Grenadiers. They are most noted however, for causing a large distraction for other Airborne Regiments to establish a foothold behind enemy lines before they could be rooted out by the Tau. The 53rd saw their end during the campaign when they were orbitally bombed by the Tau. War Gear Charleville Pattern V Laslock: '''A Laslock differs to a standard Lasgun by having a slower rate of fire, but with a very high powered shot and this variant has been known to sheer a Orc Nob's head clean off. Similar in shape to the Mars Pattern Lasgun, but based on the Black-Powder muskets of pre-Imperium Brittonia, it is the standard issue Laslock for a Britton Grenadier and is only manufactured on the planet. It weighs 5 Kg and is 156 cm in length. '''Charleville Triangle Bayonet: '''One of the most unique bayonets ever produced, instead of an elongated knife that attaches to the underside of a Lasgun, it is a 45cm triple sided socket-bayonet that slides onto the barrel of the Charleville Pattern V Laslock. Britton Grenadiers march into combat with this already in place, and it is considered their signature weapon. 4 Laslock Charge Packs: Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by imperial laser weapons. The charge pack of the Charleville pattern V Laslock has a built in sight, as it sits at the top of the weapon near the stock. '''Mono Sabre: '''Issued to all Grenadiers it can be used for CQC, cutting up firewood or opening Tin cans. '''M40 Charleville Grenade Launcher: Unlike the standard Grenade launchers used by the Imperium, the M40 is a small single grenade launcher able to be attached to the underside of the Charleville Pattern V Laslock or independently if preferred. It fires the standard Frag, Krak or smoke grenade as a standard Grenade Launcher would and are normally used to fire grenades into bunker, over walls, into buildings and Trenches. One in every 5 Grenadiers are equipped with the M40, although all are trained in its use. 4 M40 Smoke Grenade: Only issued to those with the M40 Grenade Launcher, are simple canisters designed to emit a thick, persistent smoke cloud in order to shroud an opponent's vision, they also contain a light metal filament that floats within the smoke, that distorts Thermal imaging equipment and Night Viewing Equipment. 2 Frag Grenades - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. Grenadiers with a designated M40 Charleville Grenade Launcher are issued with 8 Frag Grenades. 2 Krak Grenades - Krak Grenades have powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak Grenade detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical for use as anti-personnel weapons. Grenadiers with a designated M40 Charleville Grenade Launcher are issued with 8 Krak Grenades. Flak Vest: The most common type of armour in the galaxy is Flak Armour, as it is the standard issue to countless million of Imperial Guardsmen. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each vest, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks from small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Lightweight, flexible, cheap to produce and dependable in most combat situations, it is worn underneath the ceremonial garb of the Grenadiers. ' Britton Grenadier Imperial Guard Uniform:'The Brittonia Grenadiers prefer to go into combat wearing ceremonial styled uniforms. The bright colours and elaborate design often mislead their enemies into thinking they are fighting ceremonial troops, an error which normally ends with a bayonet to the chest. The elaborate design also draws the attention of the enemy, distracting them and allowing other Regiments such as Drop troopers and Armoured divisions to punch through elsewhere. Shako type IV: A tall, cylindrical military cap with a visor, and tapered at the top. It is adorned with an ornamental metal plate on the front and often has a feather, plume attached to the top. It is made of layers of ablative and impact absorbent material enough to protect from otherwise fatal shrapnel. Guard-Issue Medical Supplies: All guardsmen are issued with very basic medical supplies, including bandages, swabs and basic med-kits containing oils and salves. The Medical Supplies are used to heal small wounds obtained from shrapnel, dangerous terrain features and bruises sustained during hectic battlefield manouveres. Rucksack Poor Weather Gear Mess Kit & Water canteen M85 Entrenching Tool: A glorified spade, used to dig trenches and create impromptu emplacements and barricades. Also serves as a socket for the Charleville Triangle Bayonet. 2 weeks' Rations Blanket & Sleeping bag Rechargeable Lamp Pack Grooming Kit Dog Tags Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer Artillery Pieces 'HE GrW MK-V Mortar: '''A Mortar that is able to be folded down for easy carriage and unfolded for short to long- range engagements the HE GrW MK-V Mortar, or MK-V for short, fires a 76.2 cm High-Explosive round at a maximum range of 3242 metres. Around 15 are fielded with each Column. When the infantry charge and enemy position, mortar teams -3 man teams, continuously fire at hostile positions to suppress, maim and kill enemy infantry, although it lacks the stopping power against vehicles and bunkers. '''MK-10 Loire Field Gun: '''The 'Hard Hitter' of the Britton's Artillery, specifically used against weapon emplacements, Bunkers, Buildings and sometimes vehicles. The MK 10 Loire Field Gun fires a 5.45 kg 85mm percussion cap shell, either High Explosive or Krak round at a maximum range of 6540 metres. Features a detachable wheel set for easy manoeuvrability and stability control. It is generally moved by a horse, although it can be pushed around with slight difficulty. 8 are fielded for each Battalion, and require 8 man teams. Quotes From the Brittons "The enemy has entrenched positions here, here and here, I will lead the 134th and 152nd Grenadier regiments in a full frontal assault from here through to here, the rest I leave up to you. Good day Gentlemen" -Brigadier General Thoralund Maxis About the Brittons (Input your own here) ' ''' "We'd be dead if not for them, we would of been shot out the sky like fucking fish in a barrel if not for the grenadiers, shame half of them had to die"- Captain Adren 185th Wadanian Mechanised on the battle for the planet Wilko.Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium